1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic damper control for use in conjunction with flues, vents and the like, which serves to effectively reduce and optimize energy consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of recent emphasis on energy conservation, the advantages of precise and efficient damper control in vents, flues and exhausts is self-evident. The following three patents are exemplary of systems previously disclosed:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,795 to ZEITLIN discloses a flue draft pressure operated monitoring meter for use in a switching circuit which acts to intermittently interrupt a circuit so as to control the direction of rotation of a chimney damper motor. Pivoting of the damper is monitored by means of a pointer gauge which intercepts a light beam passing between a lamp and a photocell.
German Pat. No. 1,242,787 to SUNDBERG discloses an automatic draft control device wherein the diaphragm of an aneroid monometer measures the draft. The diaphragm is connected to a tongue which floats between two contacts so that changes in pressure result in contact being made thus activating a servo-mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,318 to RIPLEY discloses a damper arranged within a vent which is adapted to be pivotably mounted within the vent. The damper is operated by means of a solenoid controlled by a thermostat. The damper is provided with a vent hole such that gases are free to pass through the damper in sufficient quantity so as to come into contact with the thermostat mounted above the damper.
While each of the patents attempts to provide a system in which the damper is effectively regulated as a function of system conditions, precise and optimum damper control have yet to be achieved. Thus, while prior art devices have relied upon full open-full closed type dampers, a demand remains for a more accurate control system. The automatic damper control of the invention achieves the desired improved operating characteristic and relies upon a unique sensor mechanism to accomplish this purpose.
Although light sensors as are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,879,690; 3,679,906; 3,840,868; and 4,096,383 exemplify conventional light sensor devices, the invention relies upon a novel light sensing mechanism used in conjunction with an automatic vent damper to provide precise and accurate damper control as a function of operating conditions.